


【万笛】《空间站离地球的距离》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 流浪地球AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 流浪地球au题目瞎取的临时摸鱼存档。





	【万笛】《空间站离地球的距离》

**Author's Note:**

> 冲动摸鱼没过脑子预警！
> 
> 电影和小说设定混杂预警！
> 
> 没有逻辑预警！
> 
> xjb写预警！
> 
> OOC预警！

【万笛】《空间站离地球的距离》

 

到最后，你的生命长短并不重要，重要的是生命的内容。

 

拉基蒂奇醒来的第一件事，是用红色记号笔在墙上的纸质日历上画一个圈，等到晚上睡觉前，他会在圆圈中画上叉，标志着这一天彻底的结束。他并非是在计算自己又平安度过了多少天，而是在计算无法和莫德里奇联系的天数。尽管电脑立刻就能给他一个答案，但拉基蒂奇还是执拗地选择这种方式。  
五年前莫德里奇入选“领航员”计划，一年零四个月前再次进入休眠。  
拉基蒂奇强迫自己不去思考他们已经分别了多久，只反复提醒自己每过一天，自己距离和莫德里奇重逢就又迈进了一步。  
他们是在一次维修任务中相遇的，俗套得像是人类黄金时代盛行的电影桥段。他们分别是两支救援队伍中的年轻工程师；流浪地球计划中发动机是最重要的组成部分，从来都是最优级别的饱和式处理方式，拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇跟着他们的队伍前后脚相遇。  
那个时候的拉基蒂奇还是刚加入地面工作的新人工程师，看着地面上冰封万里的场景只觉得震撼又胆怯，与他同行的军人对那样的表情习以为常，拍着他的肩膀说习惯了就好。  
离发动机最近的位置只有他和莫德里奇，一个确保软件运作正常，一个检查硬件没有损耗。“你多大了？”拉基蒂奇循着声音偏过头，发现莫德里奇正看着自己，“对，我就是在问你。”莫德里奇露出一个笑容。  
“19。”拉基蒂奇诚实地说道，眼前的人看上去十分愉快，“太好了，我终于不再是最小的那个了。”但事实上莫德里奇也比他大不了多少，拉基蒂奇还不习惯厚重的防护服，没有接话。等到做完了检查工作，两人一起出去时，拉基蒂奇才知道了对方的名字。  
如今这个时代，人类对于国家的界线认知已经很淡漠了，拉基蒂奇只能从他们有相似尾音的姓氏来判断他们应当是来自同一个国家。  
重新面对冰雪茫茫的苍茫大地之前，拉基蒂奇下意识地深吸一口气，莫德里奇偏过头看着他，伸手握住他的右手，“别怕。”他安慰道，手掌上的力道穿不透防护服，拉基蒂奇只能看到他的手指收紧了，手上却没有感觉。  
分别前莫德里奇朝他挥手，他的个子不高，在一众军人之中显得格外瘦弱。  
再一次见面是在地下城，拉基蒂奇去参加一个软件的调试，莫德里奇也在。令拉基蒂奇惊讶的是对方还记得自己，他显然已经和这些拉基蒂奇都还叫不出名字的技术员工程师们很熟悉了。  
“你看上去和我之前一模一样。”和莫德里奇一起离开时对方这样说道，拉基蒂奇不解地望向他，“即便是年纪轻轻就已经成了为联合政府工作的工程师，这一切还是很难适应，对吗。”当笑意从莫德里奇的眼底褪去，拉基蒂奇才发现莫德里奇的眼神里有比自己成熟太多的东西。“对，但是我们没有选择。”他听见自己这样回答。  
他们现在所做的一切，都是为了活下去，活得更久一点，让这颗星球能够顺利完成所制定的计划，在第一百代人的时候开始新的时代。当生存成了最紧要的需求时，其余的一切都必须要为此绕道。  
“说得也是。”他拍了拍拉基蒂奇的手臂，“要不要一起去吃饭，我们可以继续聊聊。”莫德里奇选择的餐厅是照搬了图册里黄金时代的建筑样式修建的，拉基蒂奇没有来过这里，莫德里奇的理由是这里的老板调出的酱汁味道很好。  
吃到一半时，莫德里奇毫无预兆地倾身，拉基蒂奇僵坐在原地不敢动弹，地下城是恒温的，但拉基蒂奇能够清晰地感觉到自己脸上开始发热。  
莫德里奇并没有多余的动作，只是拢起拉基蒂奇敞开的外套，用布料遮住了他胸前那件有着联合政府标志的T恤。拉基蒂奇刚想问怎么了，就看见举着抗议牌的人群走过，他和莫德里奇对视一眼，后者对他点点头，没有说话，只是埋头挑起盘子里的蚯蚓肉。  
“他们真的觉得凭着一些天文望远镜的观察和图片对比，就能证明太阳不会氦闪吗。”回去的路上拉基蒂奇还是忍不住问道，“伊万，人在恐惧和压抑之下会做出很多事情。”最可怕的是，在无法改变环境的情况下，这样的人你无法改变他的想法。  
“所以在地面上你要小心。”莫德里奇提醒道，“即便是有军人跟随，也要学着保护自己。”拉基蒂奇点点头，“你也是。”  
拉基蒂奇是一个好运的人，每一次去地面上执行任务虽然不易，但也从来没有遇到过生命危险，他和莫德里奇也不知道从什么时候养成了习惯，每次从地面回来都要敲响对方的宿舍房门，即便只是各自嚼着蚯蚓干不说话，也会觉得心绪被缓慢抚平。  
拉基蒂奇离死亡最近的一次，来自于他的室友，那是一个喜欢吃甜食的大男生，不知道从哪里弄到了一点水果糖，当做宝贝一样放在枕头底下。出门之前还在和拉基蒂奇开玩笑，觉得莫德里奇对他有意思，反正大家谁也活不到见证地球新生的时候，不如从这一代就开始断子绝孙。  
拉基蒂奇等到的是屏幕上滚动的讣告，一整个小队都遭受叛军的袭击，物资被抢走的同时全员牺牲。  
他浑浑噩噩地走到莫德里奇的宿舍前，抬手叩响房门，几分钟之后里面仍然毫无动静，拉基蒂奇想起来今早莫德里奇也传来讯息，说自己也要去地面。他背靠着门板坐下，哪里也不愿意去。  
莫德里奇刚回到地下城就得知了消息，他给拉基蒂奇发了讯息，但没有得到回应。“卢卡，一会儿一起去喝一杯吧。”他的队友提议道，莫德里奇头也不回地拒绝，“不了，我有一点事情，下次吧。”他说道，没等对方回答他，便径直离开。  
他先去了拉基蒂奇的宿舍，没有锁门，但也没有人，莫德里奇站在那里，强逼着自己冷静下来，让理智重新运转大脑，然后朝着自己的宿舍跑去。拉基蒂奇就在那里，像是被遗弃在了雪地里一样，被风雪侵袭得了无生气。  
“伊万，伊万。”莫德里奇在他身边蹲下，摇晃他的肩膀想让他涣散的注意力集中到自己身上，拉基蒂奇的眼神终于聚焦，刚想说话，眼泪先一步滑落下来。莫德里奇找不到语言去安慰他，只能半拉半抱让他起来，“先进去好不好，地上凉。”  
莫德里奇住的单人宿舍，他将拉基蒂奇安置在床上，半蹲在他面前和他平视。“我很抱歉，伊万。”拉基蒂奇嘴唇动了动，过了好一会才说出话，“为什么。”莫德里奇徒劳地安抚着他颤抖的身体，“这个世界就是这样，伊万。”即便是到了生死存亡的时刻，人类也在一刻不停地内讧。“我们都别无选择，只能朝着自己认为是对的方向走下去。”  
拉基蒂奇哭起来的时候也很安静，莫德里奇将他抱在怀里，只能感觉到有液体浸湿了自己的衣服，和圈在自己身上的手臂越收越紧。  
这件事之后拉基蒂奇提交了离开宿舍搬出去住的申请，他无法每天面对着故友的床位，而对方却永远不会回来。莫德里奇在同一时刻提出申请，并且给了拉基蒂奇一把自己家的钥匙。“你随时可以住过来。”他说道，拉基蒂奇不知道为什么对方要做同样的事，但他知道自己不能再错过，不想以后后悔。  
他是在2月14日这天敲响了莫德里奇的家门，他查了今天去到地面上的小队，莫德里奇不在其中。门打开的同时拉基蒂奇紧张地在裤缝上擦了擦自己手心的汗，年轻的工程师即便已经经历了很多事，但在面对感情时还是显示出了与年龄相符的紧张。  
“伊万？”莫德里奇看到他愣了愣，很快笑起来，“我给了你钥匙的。”拉基蒂奇轻声说我知道，“先进来吧。”莫德里奇侧过身，让拉基蒂奇能够进门。  
在人类还生活在地面，太阳还是古往今来被赞颂的存在时，2月14日有很不一样的意义，“今天是情人节。”拉基蒂奇直截了当地说道，“虽然现在这个日子已经没有意义了，我也没有见过真正的玫瑰。”他变魔术一样拿出一朵纸玫瑰，是按照数据库里的样子折出来的。  
“但是我还是想在今天告诉你。”  
“我喜欢你，想和你在一起。”  
“我们谁都不知道哪天会是最后一天，在那之前我不想让自己后悔。”  
莫德里奇走近他，依旧带着笑，从他手里拿过那朵纸玫瑰，“傻伊万，”他说道，“我都把自己家的钥匙给你了，意思还不够明显吗。”

知道他们在一起的人少得一只手就能数过来，弗尔萨利科算一个，比起莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇这两个顺应时代发掘自己在机械工程方面的天赋的人，弗尔萨利科是一个的“异类”。即便如今学校里已经将艺术和哲学的内容压缩到了最少，他也依旧无师自通地画得一手好画。比起人类存亡的问题，他更感兴趣的是黄金时代那些宗教与画作，宗教在这个年代里毫无意义，他自己也这样觉得，但却认可因为宗教而诞生的许多艺术作品。  
拉基蒂奇也不知道他从哪里弄来了黄金时代的资料，成日研究那些艺术作品，甚至还在不那么合法的地方找到了纹身的人，将其中的一些内容纹在了身上。而和弗尔萨利科认识得更早的莫德里奇则对这件事并不意外，如果他们还生活在地面上，他相信弗尔萨利科能在自己喜欢的事业上大放光彩。  
知道他们在一起之后弗尔萨利科送了一幅画给他们，“没有双人合照怎么行。”他这样说道，大量讯息都实现无纸化的现在照片变得没有必要，但弗尔萨利科在这方面相当执着，最终拉基蒂奇将它挂在卧室。  
他们也去登了记，登记处的工作人员看着他们的目光简直可以用痛心疾首来形容，但最终还是从喉咙里干巴巴地挤出了一句恭喜。  
“卢卡，你会遗憾吗？”拉基蒂奇在他们成为法律意义上的伴侣的第一个晚上问道，彼时莫德里奇正在转动着无名指的戒指，工程师还是有点好处的，比如拿到一点金属就能自己弄一对戒指出来。“遗憾什么？”莫德里奇反问道。  
“我们不会有孩子，等到流浪地球计划成功的时候，不会有我们的后代见证这一切。”莫德里奇摇摇头，“对我来说，还是活好这一世比较重要。”他拨弄了一下拉基蒂奇额前的金发，  
“是不是觉得我很自私？”拉基蒂奇只是摇头，然后握住他不安分的手指，将亲吻落在无名指的戒指上。  
遇到彼此之前，他们的人生规划都是简单的，用自己所知所学为流浪地球计划尽自己的力量，也许某天遇到一个女孩，和她相爱然后有可爱的孩子，通过血脉代代延续的方式见证人类获得新家园。  
“我只知道，如果我没有选择和你在一起，那么在离开之前，我一定会觉得遗憾。”每一次上地面工作都是在冒着生命危险，既然连死都不怕，又怎么会怕将自己的感情宣之于口。  
“以前总觉得黄金时代那些电影不可理喻，到了生死关头都一定还要来一段感情戏，现在想一想，在那个时代能将感情与生死放到了同样重要的位置上，也算是一种幸运吧。”莫德里奇说道，像是突然对拉基蒂奇的掌纹感兴趣，描摹着掌心的纹路。  
拉基蒂奇离得更近，几乎将莫德里奇整个人都圈在自己怀里，抵上他的额头，语气笃定，“当我在你面前的时候，我就只是你的。”

为了顺利完成领航空间站宇航员的工作交接，在空间站宇航员返回地球前，接任的宇航员就已经去到空间站，这意味着返航前就开始甄选新一批宇航员。  
拉基蒂奇就是在那个时候听到了莫德里奇被选为“领航员”计划的一员的传言。  
莫德里奇正是去空间站的黄金年纪，业务能力出色，心理素质过硬，怎么看都是一个好人选。身边的研究员还在讨论，拉基蒂奇已经不想听下去，他强迫自己松开紧握的五指，神色如常地离开。  
击碎他最后一点幻想的是几天后莫德里奇回到家时的神色和电子显示屏上的调令。“去空间站也很好。”拉基蒂奇觉得自己的声带仿佛被揉进一把冻土，说话间都好像在出血，又疼又冷。“现在飞船派闹得厉害，在空间站比在地球安全。”  
莫德里奇沉默不语，只是走过来，拽下拉基蒂奇的领口，让两人的唇撞在一起。  
“那你呢。”亲吻之后莫德里奇问道，他能尝到嘴里腥甜的血腥味，“我去了空间站，我安全了，你怎么办。”  
拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇并没有走同样的路，莫德里奇被冠上最优秀的工程师之一的称号的同时，拉基蒂奇却在仕途上越走越远。如今重视科技和工业，高层之中几乎全都有技术员背景，莫德里奇看得出来拉基蒂奇如鱼得水，但正如对方所说，如今飞船派的动乱一次比一次声势浩大，他不得不担心。  
拉基蒂奇捧着他的脸，亲了亲他的鼻梁，“不用担心我，我会没事的。”他顿一顿，又露出很苦恼的表情，“去了空间站之后大部分时间你都在休眠，那等你回来的时候我岂不是已经是一个老头子了，而你还是这么年轻。”  
莫德里奇终于露出了回来之后的第一个笑容，“没有这么夸张。”他放任自己将重心都倚靠在拉基蒂奇身上，“再说了，你就算老了也是一个帅老头。”  
入选“领航员”计划意味着莫德里奇会得到联合政府的额外关照，通常来说福利会转给他的直系亲属，但莫德里奇的直系亲属都已经在十几年前一次灾难中去世，拉基蒂奇也不需要。思来想去，莫德里奇将这份资源给了弗尔萨利科，至少能保证他不会被派去地面。

今天是莫德里奇在地球上的最后一天，他和拉基蒂奇基本就没有下过床，不知足一般不断索取对方的身体，莫德里奇庆幸空间站的统一制服能够遮住他的脖子。欢爱之后身上都是黏腻的汗水，但拉基蒂奇不愿意松开莫德里奇。他用手指梳理着对方因为激烈动作而变得凌乱的金棕色发丝，听着莫德里奇讲他看见的黄金时代人类多种多样的运动方式。  
“那个时候还有一种叫足球的运动，每隔四年会有一次世界杯，全世界都会因为一颗小小的球而疯狂。”他想了想，“现在我们也在为一颗球而疯狂，不过不是好的方面。”  
拉基蒂奇没有告诉过莫德里奇，自己曾经在执行地面任务的时候见过足球场，曾经能够容纳几万人的壮观球场被寒冰裹住，永远凝成了它最后的样子。拉基蒂奇记得自己踩在冰面上，俯视着还能看见底部覆上冰霜的的人工草皮。  
“意外和明天哪一个会先来。”莫德里奇在他的臂弯里自问自答，“谁知道呢。”  
拉基蒂奇去了火箭发射现场，看着莫德里奇穿着纯白的航天服，他已经做好了去到空间站的一切准备。伴侣的小特权，拉基蒂奇还能够最后和莫德里奇做一次道别。  
“那我走了。”莫德里奇说道，只觉得鼻尖酸涩得厉害，拉基蒂奇故作轻松地勾起嘴角，“我等你回来。”他说道，在十五年的分别之前给了自己的丈夫最后一个吻。

拉基蒂奇不知道如今地球上的情况莫德里奇能够知道多少，他甚至庆幸大部分时间里莫德里奇都在休眠舱之中，因为联合政府如今的情况越来越糟。飞船派获得了大量支持，发誓要将所有的地球派清洗干净，为地球制定新的规划；联合政府要保住发动机已经拼尽全力，更别说要镇压叛军。  
早起被告知又有几处地点被飞船派占领，拉基蒂奇看着镜子里胡子拉碴的自己，突然不确定自己能否活到莫德里奇回到地球的那一天。更糟糕的是，莫德里奇可能会因为休眠甚至不知道自己已经死去。

莫德里奇在做梦，按理说休眠气体会让他进入深度睡眠，可他偏偏就是在做梦。他清楚地知道自己是在梦境里，因为地球上早已经没有足球这项运动了，而现在他和拉基蒂奇正坐在球场的观众席上，周围是许多同样穿着格子图案衣服的人。  
“伊万。”他已经很久没有见过拉基蒂奇了，唯一的图像安慰是自己带来空间站的合照，“我很想你。”拉基蒂奇只是对着他笑，那笑容里似乎有很多东西，但莫德里奇偏偏读不懂。他刚想说什么，球场上一片沸腾，球进了。莫德里奇转过头去看欢庆的球员，回过头时，身边已经没有了拉基蒂奇的身影。  
我把他弄丢了。脑海中这个认知与人工智能的声音重合在一起，莫德里奇一瞬间分不清自己是在梦中还是已经被唤醒。  
“莫德里奇少校，现在有你的紧急通讯。”莫德里奇猛地起身，不好的预感席卷全身，甚至让他呼吸困难。  
通讯对象是拉基蒂奇，对方利用自己政府官员的身份触发了紧急联络，莫德里奇开口时才发现自己的声音近乎哽咽，“Raketa？”拉基蒂奇的声音还是他记忆里那样温柔，“卢卡，抱歉，我可能没办法继续等你回来了。”明知道对方看不见，莫德里奇还是克制不住地摇头，“伊万，我很快就回来了，我保证。”他身后的人工智能此时没有出声纠正他的谎言。  
“Lukita，我爱你。”莫德里奇说我也爱你，屏幕上显示出拉基蒂奇的位置，通讯器传来一阵嘈杂音色，听不见拉基蒂奇的声音让莫德里奇慌乱不已，“伊万？”拉基蒂奇的声音断断续续，伴随着阵阵让莫德里奇颤抖的枪炮声。  
“卢卡……没有…遗憾……爱你……”  
通讯中断。  
莫德里奇转过身，快步走到人工智能面前，“地球上发生了什么，这到底是怎么回事！”人工智能与莫德里奇形成了明显的对比，它的声音依旧是理智而平静，“联合政府最后的据点失守，最后的命令是不惜一切代价保护空间站。”  
莫德里奇的嘴动了动，声音却好像哽在喉咙里，“我要回去。”他说道，人工智能不为所动，“莫德里奇少校，回到地球的行为已经没有任何意义。叛军已经决定将所有联合政府工作人员处决。”  
“为了保证你的人身安全，请回到休眠舱中。”莫德里奇仿佛没有听见它的话，径直走到窗边，看着远处的地球。“能够看到地面的影像吗？”他问道，人工智能载体上红灯闪烁，像是一道审视莫德里奇的视线，最终屏幕上出现了模糊的影像。  
五千个人，莫德里奇不知道谁是拉基蒂奇，他看见周围的人对他们的唾骂，看见他们被赶到冰面上，看见他们在零下百度的极寒中被冻死在原地。  
“莫德里奇少校，请回到休眠舱中。”人工智能在这一个小时内第无数次地提醒道，“您的丈夫暴露在这样的环境中不会有任何存活的可能。”但莫德里奇不为所动，只是站在那里看着血液早已被冻结的地球派。  
莫德里奇仿佛终于找回了语言能力，刚想要说话，却被外面的耀眼光芒止住了话语。  
太阳氦闪爆发。  
“如果能在地球上看到这一幕，一定很美。”莫德里奇喃喃自语道，对身后人工智能充耳不闻，站在原地看着太阳爆发，然后暗红色的球体逐渐膨胀。“这就是你们想看的结果吗。”他说道，一直注视着光芒让他眼眶难受，但他不愿意闭上眼睛，甚至不愿意动手揉一揉。  
你们做出了自己认为正确的选择，选择相信太阳不会氦闪，选择杀死所有的地球派，结果就是你们都陪着他去死。  
痛苦、悲伤和复仇成功般的快意撕扯着莫德里奇的每一处血管，他终于落下泪，不再看窗外的景象，回到休眠舱中。  
“下一次我醒来的时候，地球又会是什么样子。”他轻声说道，很快便在休眠气体的作用下陷入沉睡。空间站已经开始应急模式，所有的资源都供以保护空间站调配，重力系统暂时失效。  
一切都被牢牢固定，只有几粒细小的泪珠，格格不入地飘在空中。

十年后——

莫德里奇回到地球上，办理好交接，第一件事是去了地球派平反之后为他们修立的纪念碑。说是纪念碑，其实也不过是一块显示屏，收录了他们每一个人的生平讯息。莫德里奇输入拉基蒂奇的名字，照片上拉基蒂奇还是19岁他们刚相遇的样子。  
“我回来了。”他说道，伸手触碰拉基蒂奇照片上的面容。“走之前还说回来的时候你已经成了一个帅老头，可惜了，我们都见不到彼此年老时候的样子。”

从此，他孤身一人。

 

——End——


End file.
